Bruticus
Bruticus is the combined form of the Combaticon team. A terrifying sight on the battlefield, Bruticus is among the strongest of all Transformers. He can pulverize a suspension bridge with a single 14,000 psi punch. He can lift up to 500,000 pounds. His armor is impervious to most artillery and radiation. He's also as dumb as a sack of hammers. But as far as Decepticon combiners go, that's not a problem, as mental problems aren't terribly uncommon. In fact, Megatron wishes that he had an army of Bruticuses, and Optimus Prime is thankful that he doesn't. Bruticus is composed of: * Onslaught (leader) * Brawl * Blast Off * Swindle * Vortex : and sometimes also :* Shockwave Fiction Generation 1 cartoon continuity The Transformers cartoon :: Voice actor: Roger C. Carmel (English), Yutaka Shimaka (Japanese) , more» Winnie the Crapp drawing Bruticus became active for the first time during a battle between Starscream's rogue Decepticon brigade and Megatron's forces. Anticipating Megatron's expected moves, he waited for his former leader to order the Constructicons to merge into Devastator. Starscream then unleashed his surprise—he similarly ordered the Combaticons to form the mighty Bruticus. Though extremely low in intelligence, even by the standards of combined robots, he was also extremely powerful, easily defeating Devastator and sending the remaining Decepticons loyal to Megatron into retreat. Unfortunately, the Stunticons arrived and formed Menasor, who launched an attack from behind, quickly subduing Bruticus. Starscream's Brigade "Bruticus crush... Bruticus destroy human who draw Bruticus wrong!" Starscream and the Combaticons were banished from Earth on an asteroid, and the group quickly had a falling-out. After Starscream left, the Combaticons attacked Cybertron, easily defeating Shockwave and his drones. Thirsting for revenge, the Combaticons reprogrammed the space bridge to pull Earth closer to the Sun, in the hopes of destroying it and every Transformer there. The Autobots and Decepticons temporarily joined forces to retake Cybertron and prevent Earth's destruction, and with Starscream's help, they deactivated the Combaticons once they formed Bruticus through a failsafe device built into the treacherous giant's back. Optimus Prime and Megatron agreed that Bruticus must be destroyed, but the Decepticon leader fooled the Autobots by using Shockwave's holographic simulator to make it appear as though Bruticus was destroyed, when in reality the combiner was reprogrammed to be loyal only to Megatron. The Revenge of Bruticus "Bruticus want be drawn proper!" Soon afterwards, during Megatron's latest scheme on Earth involving the theft of fighter aircraft using Middle-Eastern criminals, the Combaticons were called into service to defend Megatron's Giant Purple Griffin, a large... thing that apparently pumped oil. Or something. Struggling against the Aerialbots, the Combaticons formed Bruticus, yet were still knocked over when the Autobot planes twisted a tow cable around his legs. The Decepticon combiner was finally defeated when the Aerialbots ignited the nearby oil wells, causing a massive explosion that sent Megatron, Rumble and Bruticus flying away. Aerial Assault "See! Bruticus head not empty!" Later, Bruticus was walking down the street, minding his own business (i.e. attacking a human city) when BAM! Bruticus was destroyed in battle with Defensor (man, this guy can't seem to catch a break). Only Swindle survived, and he sold the remains of his comrades to various mercenaries and third-world dictator-types, only to be forced to locate and rebuild the Combaticons by Megatron. The reformed Bruticus was then defeated when Megatron's orbit disruptor cannon was overloaded by the human-built B.O.T., once again sending the Decepticon flying into the sky. B.O.T. "Bruticus punch planebot so hard, make artist draw all over cel!" For some reason, in the year 2006 the Combaticons were idly hanging around as Bruticus during the Decepticon occupation of Paradron. He served as something of a comic foil for Galvatron, acting as straight-man while Galvatron delivered witticisms that were completely lost on the giant warrior. Also... that old line about "losing your head if you weren't attached to it"? Apparently, you can lose a foot even if it was attached, because Brawl was seen manning a molecular cannon while Bruticus was in the control room with Galvatron. If you don't watch those feet, they just run right off on their own. Fight or Flee During a Decepticon invasion of Japan, Bruticus was battling Defensor near a dojo. He enraged his opponent by negligently putting the humans in danger with their combat and, once Rodimus Prime and Sky Lynx arrived to back up Defensor, Bruticus split into the individual Combaticons and fled. The Burden Hardest to Bear Invading Swofford and Morgan's lab, Bruticus was the first Decepticon infected by the Hate Plague. The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1 The Animated Movie During the Battle of Autobot City in 2005, Bruticus and Menasor staged an attack on Autobot Headquarters, occupying the attentions of Omega Supreme, Superion, and Defensor and preventing them from coming to the aid of their comrades in the besieged city. The Animated Movie trade paperback Japanese cartoon continuity Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers manga When Superion and Defensor teamed up to take on Menasor as he was attacking a baseball stadium, Bruticus stepped in to aid his fellow Decepticon combiner. After a short skirmish, the Decepticons seemed assured a victory, until Bruticus got his legs knocked off. Streetwise and First Aidthen latched onto the stumps and blasted Bruticus away, dumping him in the Pacific Ocean, far away from Japan. Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers #5 The Combaticons pursued a dog imbued with Decepticon super-science until Powerglide interfered. They combined into Bruticus as a unit of Autobot Minibots came to aid Powerglide, but the dog granted the awesome energy within it to Powerglide, allowing him to combine with the other Autobots and blow Bruticus away. Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers #8 Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers story pages Bruticus and Menasor were defeated in battle with Defensor and the Aerialbots. F!SRLT #13 The Story of Super Robot Lifeforms: The Transformers In the year 2010, Bruticus participated in a Decepticon attack on the planet Feminia, battling alongside Devastator and Menasor against their Autobot counterparts Superion, Defensor and Omega Supreme. The fight was fairly evenly matched until Galvatron called up his ace-in-the-hole, Predaking, whose power was unmatched by any of the Autobots... except for the Omnibots, who essentially tied Predaking's shoelaces together until he fell over, straight into Bruticus and his chums, sending them all toppling to the ground and knocking them to bits.The Story of Super Robot Lifeforms: The Transformers #5 Scramble City :: Voice actor: Yū Shimaka (Japanese) Et tu, Bruticus? In 1986, the Autobots and their human allies worked diligently on their "Scramble City" project, a giant mobile fortress. Several Decepticons under the command of Starscream were dispatched to attack the secret construction site, but were defeated by the Aerialbots. Due to Starscream's failure to stop the Aerialbots, the Stunticons were quickly sent in, and soon in the battle formed Menasor. Menasor managed to corrupt Superion's formation by shooting one of his own limbs onto his opponent, rendering Superion vulnerable. However, he was soon stopped, and Superion regained his balance. Eventually, the Combaticons came in to help Menasor (though not willingly), forming Bruticus. The two tag-teamed against Superion, but were both stopped when Scramble City itself was brought into battle to end the conflict. Scramble City: Mobilization The Great Transformer War After tearing Superion into his component Aerialbots, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus and joined Menasor in defending Dinobase against incursion by the Protectobots. While his men kept the pair busy, Hot Spot used his repair bay mode to fix up the injured Aerialbots, who then blinded the giants with their dazzling "Scramble Shot" fly-by attack. The Great Transformer War #1 The Headmasters cartoon :: Voice actor: Michitaka Kobayashi (Japanese), Ryōichi Tanaka (Japanese, ep 13) "Bruticus duel with light... poles." Bruticus joined up with several other Decepticon combiners during a Decepticon assault on Cybertron, Four Warriors Come out of the Sky but they were all driven away by Fortress Maximus. The Mystery of Planet Master When the Combaticons were sent out to stop Hot Rod from finding the Matrix of Leadership, they clashed with the Protectobots again. Both teams combined, but Defensor eventually blasted the mountain behind Bruticus, who was buried in the ensuing rockfall. Birth of the Fantastic Double PrimeWhile defending Trypticon against intruders, the Combaticons formed Bruticus to fight back against the incoming Superion. The Great Cassette Operation Bruticus scuffled with Defensor yet again during a new attack on Cybertron, Cybertron Is in Grave Danger, Part 1 but was defeated by a flying punch to the neck. Cybertron Is in Grave Danger, Part 2 Next up, Bruticus was set with ambushing any Autobots who came to stop a giant carnivorous plant planted by the Decepticons in San Francisco. When the Trainbots arrived, Bruticus and Raiden did battle with energy swords. Head On!! Fortress Maximus Bruticus was formed by the Combaticons as part of Sixshot's major strike on Earth. He attacked an Autobot outpost as four other outposts were being assaulted simultaneously by the other Decepticons. The Emperor of Destruction Vanishes on an Iceberg On the planet Master, Bruticus later helped a group of Decepticons lead Fortress Maximus away from their base. The Zarak Shield Turns the Tide Later, back on Earth, he stood by and laughed as Predaking sank the luxury liner Queen World off the coast of Lisbon, Portugal. The Final Showdown on Earth (Part 1) Finally, Bruticus participated in the large-scale battle with the Autobots at the North Pole, and was seen holding down Computron so Abominus could kick him. When Scorponok's energy-absorbing satellite started tearing the Earth apart, Bruticus retreated into the atmosphere to watch the results alongside the rest of the Decepticon forces. The Final Showdown on Earth (Part 2) Zone manga and story pages "Bruticus finally drawn right... with fire." Over fifteen years later, after several more Decepticon leaders had come and gone, the faction came under the rulership of the supernatural entity Violen Jiger. This mysterious creature's first action was to recruit a team of Nine Great Demon Generalsfrom Decepticon history; Bruticus was enlisted as his "Flame General" and outfitted with new armor and weaponry to make him even more powerful than before. Seeking to create a Decepticon Zone to counter the Autobot Zone, Violen Jiger sent his generals forth to conquer planets. Zone Part 1 Bruticus was the first to encounter the Autobots when he attacked the planet Feminia. He was defeated by the combined might of the Rescue Patrol Team, Super Car Patrol Team, Battle Patrol Team, Galaxy Rocket and Moonradar. Zone Part 2 The Generals then united to attack planet Feminia once again, this time destroying it utterly. Violen Jiger next charged his Generals with collecting Energon Z and the all-powerful Zodiac, which he intended to use to fuel his conquest. Bruticus, together with Overlord, Menasor, and Abominus, attacked planet Zone; striking quickly, they stole the Energon Z before the local Micromaster teams could even muster a defense. As they gloated over their success, the tiny Autobots transformed Zone Base to try and mount a counter attack, and the generals fled with their prize. Transformers: Zone The Generals later schooled Metrotitan and the Metrosquad in the ways of evil, making them more than formidable foes for the Powered Masters. Zone Part 7 Zone cartoon :: Voice actor: Yukimasa Kishino (Japanese) The Zone cartoon tells a slightly different, expanded version of Bruticus and the other Generals' attack on Zone. Bruticus did little with the new power Violen Jiger gave him; while he joined Abominus, Menasor, and Overlord on a raid for Energon Z on planet Zone, he was not seen to engage in battle at any time. His comrades waded through the barrage of firepower unleashed by Zone Base, fending off attacks by the Micromasters, and tore the Energon Z power core out of the base. Bruticus then joined his comrades in escaping with their prize, which they handed off to the other generals to take to Earth as they searched for the Zodiac there. Enter the New Supreme Commander, Dai Atlas! Wings Universe Wings Universe is based on the Generation 1 cartoon, but deviates from it in cosmetic ways and continuity points. awww tell us how you REALLY feel Combination technology was something the Decepticon Warlord Deathsaurus had long tinkered with, since the days of his fortress in Gygax. Although his early experiments were discontinued thanks to the Autobot Elite Guard, he remained interested in the idea, and eventually found the perfect means to implement it. Bruticus's profile in Club magazine #36 When the Combaticons were swayed to joining forces with Deathsaurus they received various upgrades. They demonstrated the most potent of these upgrades when they were surrounded by their former comrades in the Elite Guard and combined into Bruticus. The combiner then proceeded to crush their former commanding officer Sentinel Major with one mighty hand. This prompted the other Elite Guardsmen to attack in search of vengeance. The Coming Storm: Part 5 Tragically for the Guard, Bruticus proved to be virtually unstoppable and easily wiped out several of the Elite Guard teams before Metalhawk's Strike Team arrived. Despite the heroic efforts of Ironfist and Over-Run, Bruticus quickly slew them before Dionmanaged to blind the mighty combiner and force him to separate. This forced the Combaticons to retreat, but not before killing Metalhawk as well. The Coming Storm: Part 6 The Combaticons underwent repairs at Deathsaurus's base, but shocked to learn that the repairs included a remote activation for their combination into Bruticus. The combiner, confused and still blinded from his battle, lashed out at the Constructicons repairing him, and they were forced to use the override they'd fitted to stop the giant in his tracks. Battle Lines, Part 1 Battle Lines, Part 2 During the battle to defend the base against the Elite Guard, the Combaticons again attempted to form Bruticus, only to be promptly blasted. Battle Lines, Part 3 Marvel The Transformers comics Events from the UK-only comic stories are in italics. "Where Bruticus helmet go?" In a Matrix-induced vision, Buster Witwicky and Optimus Prime saw the future, where Autobot and Decepticon Special Teams battled over the Pullen Power Plant. One such team was the Combaticons, who merged into the massive warrior, Bruticus. Unfortunately for the Autobots, Soundwave managed to tap into this induced dream, allowing the Decepticons to see the same possibilities the Autobots did. Second Generation! The Special Teams Have Arrived Megatron and the Combaticons invaded Energy Futures Industries with the intent of stealing the powerful hydrothermocline. Confronted by Optimus Prime and the Protectobots, Megatron attempted to prove the superiority of his forces by ordering them to combine into... Bruticus! His gloating was cut short, however, when the Protectobots demonstrated the equally impressive ability to combine into... Defensor! Fortunately for all sides, the fleshling Ethan Zachary arrived with a solution that didn't involve Bruticus and Defensor going at it until the entire complex (and the hydrothermocline) was annihilated. Afterdeath! These events were observed by the time travelling Dicet Alpha-zero. The Quest! The Combaticons formed Bruticus in a northern California railyard to battle the Protectobots, who subsequently formed Defensor. The two soon battled to a standstill, as Bruticus's sonic stun gun proved no match for Defensor's force field, but the Decepticon eventually managed to topple his foe by smacking him around with an entire train. Bruticus then noticed Blaster, who claimed to have left the Autobots, and seemingly killed a child to prove it. Bruticus was so impressed that he didn't notice Blaster toppling a power line on him, blasting him into his component parts. Child's Play The Special Teams Upon the Combaticons’ creation, Bruticus was imbued with Starscream’s violent, criminal personality. When the Combaticons encountered Menasor and Defensor battling one another after being sent to the Pullen Power Plant, Onslaught ordered to rest of his team to merge with him to form Bruticus. Bruticus was then urged by Menasor to aid him in taking down Defensor before the Aerialbots got a chance to merge into their combined formed as well. The opening was lost as the Aerialbots combined immediately, and stood next to Defensor, ready to take on their opponents. Bruticus took on Defensor while Menasor squared off against Superion. Bruticus was defeated by Defensor when he become momentarily distracted by Menasor mid-battle. The Special Teams Toy pack-in material Bruticus participated in a tumultuous battle on a moon base. He and Trypticon shot at Ultra Magnus and Defensor as they entered the conflict. Decipher the Decepticon St. Michael The Transformers Sticker Book The following summarizes one or more multipath adventures. Details vary depending on the paths taken in-story. See the book's page for information on alternate paths. The Combaticons, and by extension Bruticus, were part of the crew of Decepticons serving under Galvatron near the planet Barrenikon when they shot down a ship captained by Ultra Magnus. The Combaticons only merged once in one possible scenario that followed, where they found youstuck in a quicksand hole in a swamp. Bruticus took you to the Decepticon ship as his prisoner. Though you tried to start a conversation with him to pass the time, Bruticus remained silent the entire journey to the ship's hold. The Transformers Sticker Book Transformers/G.I. Joe Bruticus was created in 1939 as part of a plot by Destro and Starscream to overthrow their respective leaders. A fusion of human and Cybertronian technology, Bruticus had no mind of his own, and was made only to follow his creators' orders. WolvesLater, when the combined forces of G.I. Joe and the Autobots were moving against Cobra, Destro betrayed Starscream and activated Bruticus, ordering him to destroy everyone. Screaming that he hated everything and that he only wanted to "sleep again", Bruticus went on a wild rampage and caused an avalanche. As the giant swept aside any Autobot resistance, Wheeljack deduced that Bruticus was an artificial creation and wasn't really "alive" like the other Transformers. Optimus Prime saw only one way to stop him—destroying the Matrix of Leadership that was connected to the lifeforce of all Transformers. On Prime's orders, Snake-Eyes let Bruticus smash the Matrix, causing a flash of light that destroyed the raging giant. The Iron Fist Dreamwave Generation One continuity "Bruticus suntan lotion no work!" Mighty Bruticus created from members of Combaticons. But then truckbot and bossbot go away, thought killed, though not by Bruticus. Robots make deal which make Combaticons not work together. Bruticus not like deal, but components agree, forcing Bruticus to go to sleep... Transformers: The Ultimate Guide War Within: The Dark Ages Starbot later take components to fleshie world. Bruticus defeat puny Autobots, make Starbot compliment, Bruticus happy. But Starbot call Bruticus stupid for letting other bots get away, make Bruticus sad. Bruticus attack Autobot base, but Autobots blow up base. Starbot angry at Bruticus again because Starbot wanted base in one piece. Night of the Combaticons Starbot yell at Bruticus, but not Bruticus fault. Soon, Bruticus components damaged in battle by Burning bot, Starbot order components to form mighty Bruticus! Bruticus try to smash Burning bot, but Burning bot too fast. ARGH! Bruticus head blown up by Little Bot spaceship! Bruticus go to sleep... Black Sunshine "Give purse to BRUTICUS!" Later, components training by fighting egobot when strangebot interrupt. Components recognize danger, and form Mighty Bruticus! Strangebot attack Bruticus! Bruticus ANGRY! Bruticus try to stop strangebot guns, but strangebot use foot-gun to hurt Bruticus! Coward Starbot fly away like coward. Strangebot, open wings like birdbot and chase, but Bruticus stop birdbot. Bruticus want birdbot to DIE! No! Stupid gun, broken! Birdbot hurt Bruticus again, and Bruticus go to sleep... The Route of All Evil The Beast Within The Combaticons merged to form Bruticus in order to fight The Beast during a particularly violent battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He didn’t last too long against the Dinobot gestalt. The Beast Within Mystery of Convoy :: For further information, see: #Games Mystery of Convoy strategy guide manga Though Bruticus tried to sneak up on Ultra Magnus to blast him with his shoulder beam, the Autobot evaded his blast. Ultra Magnus then managed to hit Bruticus's forehead upon returning fire. Having received a blow to his weak spot, Bruticus was defeated. Watch Out for Bruticus's Shoulder Beam! Alternity Bruticus, amongst others, was empowered by a higher-dimensional Megatron in order to be pitted against a higher-dimensional Optimus Prime's avatar in a cross-dimensional "game full of death and suffering". To Die Game! Transformers: All Spark Another Episode, Part 1 Another Episode, Part 2 Kre-O online comic The Combaticons attacked the Autobots in the form of Bruticus, only to halt the assault because Vortex didn't want to be there, he wanted to be home and guard the Decepticon base. In order to make him happy again, the other three Combaticons separated and went home with him. New Military Unit Combaticon! Bruticus, Combine! Bruticus later helped Devastator and Menasor put the finishing touch on Megatron's new solar power tower, only to drop the ball and wreck the tower instead. Megatron's Ambition!? The Solar Tower Is Built! When the Protectobots tried to capture Swindle, he combined with his buddies to form Bruticus, only for the giant to be promptly defeated by the Protectobots' own combined form, Defensor. Bad at Fighting? Rescue Team Protectobots, Dispatch! At some point, Bruticus, Devastator and Predaking attacked Metroplex and were faced with Superion. Making use of Silverbolt's fear of heights, the three scared Superion by throwing him into the air, but were defeated after the Autobot combiner re-combined onto the ground and rolled into their legs. Kre-O Micro-Changers Combiners comic Cloud Transformers vs. G.I. Joe The Combaticons cast aside their G.I. Joe disguises and merged into Bruticus to join in the attack on the United Nations. He clashed with both Joes and GIJONIN, using the helicopter blades on his arm to mow down the ninjas. Expelled from the Garden IDW Generation 1 continuity Bruticus was formed when Onslaught needed to search through the mind of a brain-dead Swindle for damaging information on Starscream. After getting the Enigma of Combination from Rattrap, the Combaticons merged into the gestalt but were unable to properly form a combined mind due to Swindle. The combiner almost mindlessly rampaged throughout Iacon, constantly muttering that everything must burn. Vortex revelled in the power that they wielded as Bruticus, Brawl was wallowing in pain after feeling Swindle's death, Blast Off struggled to keep them all together, and Onslaught dug through Swindle's memories. Soon, Ironhide and the Badgeless were called in put him down, while Windblade and Chromia tried to reason with Bruticus to coax out the information they have on Starscream. Bruticus promptly backhanded Windblade out of the sky and when he was about to blast Chromia, Ironhide shot a rocket at his head, blowing it to pieces and sending the Combaticons back to their components. The Line Between Us Combiner Wars toy bios Shockwave created Bruticus. Combiner Wars Shockwave toy bio Commercial appearances :* The Combaticons formed Bruticus in order to take on Metroplex. As his opponent changed into robot mode, Bruticus took to the skies to better avoid the citybot's weapons-fire. Bruticus and Metroplex commercial :* Bruticus battled Superion in the suburbs while a small boy cheered on the Autobot. A particularly powerful blow from his opponent knocked Bruticus's arms off, but they quickly reattached themselves to that the duel could continue. Generation 2 Aerialbots and Combaticons commercial :* During a massive battle between Kreons, the Combaticons combined into Bruticus. He and Predaking then proceeded to send the Autobots fleeing for their tiny lives. KRE-O Transformers Micro Changers and Combiners Construction Sets commercial Games Transformers: Mystery of Convoy As Ultra Magnus searched for the truth behind Optimus Prime's death, he battled Bruticus in a game of death and suffering. Transformers: Mystery of Convoy Transformers: The Headmasters When the Decepticons captured some of the Autobots' greatest warriors, Galvatron and Bruticus stood guard over Rodimus Prime and Highbrow on Cybertron. They were defeated and their prisoners were rescued by Chromedome and the other freed Autobots. Transformers: The Headmasters Transformers: Battle Tactics Bruticus participated in battles against a variety of opponents, both Autobots and Decepticons. He was a Super Rare combiner that could be recruited to a team if all of his components were at max level. Transformers: Battle Tactics Transformers: Earth Wars Bruticus, Fanmode ACTIVATE! To gain another combiner, Megatron enlists the Combaticons to help out the combination process, despite their complaints. Megatron cares not for their welfare, Just their combined form! What results is the highly destructive, and mentally unstable Bruticus, and Megatron LOVES it. To obtain Bruticus, one must collect all 5 three or four star Combaticons. Transformers: Earth Wars :* Class: Combiner :* Lowest Star ratings: 3 Star :* Weapons: Bruticus usually smashes things with his Fists and feet. He sometimes shoots small laser blasts out of his knuckles. :* Abilities:: :** Earth Shatter: Smash into the earth sending a shockwave of damage in a line towards the target area! Deals 600% more damage to Walls! :** Frantic Rage: Gain 30% movement speed, 30% damage taken reduction, and close range Splash radius, and attack with +50% more damage for the next 10 seconds! :** Shockfire Missles: Fire 4 rockets dealing a large amount of damage and disabling all defenses around the blast radius! Bruticus at Transformers: Earth Wars Wiki Toys Generation 1 "Rargh... many transform Bruticus wrong... and blame Bruticus design..." :* Bruticus (Multi-pack, 1986, 1991, 2009) :** Japanese ID number: D-69 :: Bruticus is formed from all five Combaticon toys. The four smaller Combaticons attach via sockets in Onslaught's shoulders and the bottom of his feet. Fists and feet pads attach onto the four limbs, and Bruticus is completed with a large chest plate and a helmet covering Onslaught's head. He wields Onslaught's sonic stun-gun in battle. The gun can also be stored on his backpack using two rectangular pegs which hold the gun in place via its targeting sight. As with all Scramble City-style combiner teams, his limbs can be rearranged into any slot of one's choosing. :: In most markets, only the individual Combaticons were released, and the giftset was only available in Japan and Italy. :: The individual Combaticons were re-released in various European markets as part of the "Classics" line in 1991, and a Bruticus giftset was reissued by TakaraTomy in Japan in 2009. :: This mold was redecoed and later retooled to make Operation Combination Battle Gaia, and 2001 Robots in Disguise/''Universe'' Ruination. :::* More information on Bruticus at TFU.info Generation 2 "Bruticus feel... pretty?" :* Onslaught (1994) :* Blast Off (1994) :* Brawl (1994) :* Swindle (1994) :* Vortex (1994) :: During Generation 2 in 1994, only the individual Combaticons were released. Generation 2 Bruticus is a redeco of the original Bruticus toy, or more accurately, a redeco of the entire Combaticon team. Functionally, he is nearly identical to the original toy, other than being slightly enhanced by a missile launcher (the same launcher that came with Jazz and Sideswipe) and a post-hole in Onslaught's backpack which allows the launcher to be stored there. :::* More information on ''Generation 2 Bruticus at TFU.info'' "You all laugh when Bruticus wear these colors before. WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!?" :* Bruticus (Box set, 2012) :** Accessories: Sonic Cannon :: This version of Bruticus comes as a gift set, exclusive to Amazon and BigBadToyStore. Packaged in a Generation 2-styled box complete with hand-painted character art, it contains redecoes of all five Generations Fall of Cybertron''Combaticons in their Generation 1 doppelgangers' ''Generation 2 colors, complete with Generation 2 Decepticon insignia. :: Preorders for the set began on July 6 of 2012 via Amazon (BigBadToyStore would not put up theirs until much later), and the final product was shipped out in early/mid-November. This may be considered a tie-in to Amazon's preorder bonus for the game: a "Generation 2"-themed skin for Bruticus. This set was also available at normal retail in Australia. :: These molds were retooled into Fall of Cybertron Ruination. Universe (2008) "Why Bruticus no have hands?" :* Bruticus Maximus (2008) :** Series: G1 Series :: Universe Bruticus, now named Bruticus Maximus (presumably for trademark reasons), is a redeco of the Destruction Team/Bruticus Maximus combiner from Energon. While Brawl and Vortex retain their previous modes of tank and helicopter respectively, Blast Off is now the combiner's second tank, and Swindle a sand-colored helicopter. As a redeco of an Energon combiner, Bruticus Maximus feature universal connection points for the limbs, allowing many different combinations and even swapping of limbs from different Energon Combiner teams. :: Like Superion, Bruticus Maximus, despite being initially intended as a Universe Target exclusive, was only released in Universe packaging in some non-American markets such as Australia and Singapore. Instead, Target stores (and Zellers stores in Canada) received an unchanged version of the toy in Revenge of the Fallen packaging, still named Bruticus Maximus, with all the individual components retaining their names as well. :::* More information on Bruticus Maximus at TFU.info Encore :* Bruticus (2009) :: In 2009, the Generation 1 set was reissued under the Transformers Encore line, using the retooled molds from the Car Robots and Robots in Disguise lines. United :* Bruticus Maximus (Gift set, 11-7-2012) :: Released exclusively in Takara's Asian markets, this redeco of the Energon Bruticus Maximus set has colours similar to the previous Universe (2008)/''Revenge of the Fallen'' release, but with a much greater emphasis on G1-accuracy. Additionally, the hand/feet/weapons previously cast in translucent coloured plastic are now opaque grey. Generations For those who aren't fans of beige. :* Part 1 of 5: Onslaught (Deluxe, 2012) :* Part 2 of 5: Blast Off (Deluxe, 2012) :* Part 3 of 5: Vortex (Deluxe, 2012) :* Part 4 of 5: Swindle (Deluxe, 2012) :* Part 5 of 5: Decepticon Brawl (Deluxe, 2012) :** Accessories: Sonic Cannon The TakaraTomy release of Fall of Cybertron Bruticus was repurposed as Cloud Bruticus. :: The mass-retail release of Fall of Cybertron "Decepticon Bruticus" is created by combining the five Combaticons, which were only available separately as part of the second wave of 2012-onwards Generations Deluxe Class toys. They each feature more colorful decoes. While Onslaught forms the torso, the remaining team members can serve as any of the four limbs, though the official configuration has Vortex as the left arm, Blast Off as the right arm, Brawl as the left leg, and Swindle as the right leg. The individual weapons the Combaticons have can be combined into a "sonic cannon" for Bruticus to wield via 5mm post. :: It should be noted that Bruticus can have some balance issues. This is mostly caused by having ALL of the Combaticons being Deluxes, Onslaught included. Although the 4 limb Combaticons can assume either an arm or foot position, certain members fair very poorly in certain modes, such as Brawl as an arm or Blast Off as a foot, which create further balancing problems for Bruticus. :: Perhaps the most dissapointing fact aimed at the Fandom is that Bruticus cannot retain his game-accurate gimmick of being able to use his Rotor-blades as a weapon/Sheild. If you do attempt this. it leaves Bruticus highly unstable, or robbing Bruticus of a functional left elbow. :: These toys were redecoed into Generation 2 Bruticus and retooled into Fall of Cybertron Ruination. :::* More information on retail Bruticus at TFU.info OH SWEET MERCIFUL DAY! :* Onslaught (2016) :* Blast Off (2016) :* Brawl (2016) :* Swindle (2016) :* Vortex (2016) :* Shockwave (2016) :: Bruticus is formed from all five Combaticon figures and Shockwave. Designed in the "Scramble City" style, all four Deluxe Combaticons can each become either an arm or a leg, and come with double-barrelled guns that can transform into either a foot or a fist to complete the limb. The stock photography shows Blast Off and Vortex as arms and Swindle and Brawl as legs. Notably, he is the first 'classic' combiner in the Combiner Wars series to not have a 'replacement' member. Shockwave transforms into the combiner robot's handheld weapon. :: For some reason, this version of Bruticus very much CAN use Vortex's limb mode to create a shield/weapon thingy BETTER than WFC Bruticus's toy can. :: There may be a running change in Bruticus's colors; initial shipments feature the chest on Onslaught cast in silver for a Bruticus-accurate color scheme. A tan color scheme has been revealed, but only the version with a silver chest plate ever made it to retail, and it appears that the version with a tan chestplate has been canceled altogether. :: Like Defensor before him, all four limbs were released in the same wave, making it much easier to complete a set. :::* More information on ''Combiner Wars Bruticus at TFU.info'' TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF***ER! :* Bruticus (Giftset, 2016) :** Accessories: Weapons/Combiner Extremities, Onslaught's two guns, Blast Off's gun, Vortex's gun, Brawl's barrel rifle, Swindle's gun, Shockwave figure :: A giftset of the one metamorphin' Dudicus one big, bad, battlin' Bruticus featuring redecoes of all five Combiner Wars Combaticons in their Generation 2 colour schemes, plus an Action Master-inspired Shockwave, whose color scheme is also inspired by Generation 2 Onslaught's missile launcher. :: Despite having Generation 2-themed colors, all of the Combaticons have Generation 1 insignias, while Shockwave comes with the movie version of the Decepticon faction symbol. :: Compared to most of the other Combiner Wars Generation 2 repaint sets Bruticus is very accurate to the original deco (other than the incorrect faction symbols and mold issues with Swindle, Blast off and Onslaught) :: Bruticus also comes with a poster and a collector card based on his packaging art. :::* More information on Generation 2 ''Combiner Wars Bruticus at TFU.info'' Kre-O Bruticus feel.... Tiny? :* Decepticon Bruticus (Micro-Changer Combiner, 2013) :** Set number: A2225 :: One of the first Kre-O Micro-Changer combiner sets, Bruticus includes four Kreons: Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, and Swindle. These four component Kreons can be rebuilt into their alternate modes or taken apart and combined into Bruticus. :: Like all Micro Changer combiner sets, Bruticus comes with only one Kre-O display brick, and a sticker sheet composed of his leg, arm and right shoulder details and a Kre-O logo. Due to the limb stickers being slightly transparent, applying them into the black-colored leg parts could render the details being semi-transparent. The instructions also did not mention on where you should put the Kre-O logo sticker. Also, Bruticus's combined mode's waist part is somehow prone to falling off from the assembly while posing, and he has a problem standing straight due to how the legs are constructed. :::* More information on Bruticus at TFU.info :* Combiner Robot Mega Pack (3-pack, 2016) :** Set number: ??? :** Pieces: 245 :: 3 years later, the 3 Micro-Changer combiners, Superion, Bruticus and Menasor is reissed and released as a 3-pack. The toys were unchanged from their individual releases. Unite Warriors So cartoon accurate his chest is based on what some people would call an animation error! :* Bruticus (Multi-pack, 2016-06-25) :** ID Number: UW-07 :: The Japanese-market release of Bruticus comes in a much more cartoon accurate color scheme, with a recolored chest plate, and color matching hand/foot/gun pieces for Swindle and Brawl. He has a completely new mold in the form of Blast Off as a space shuttle, rather than the recolored jet mold of his American release. Vortex also includes the more cartoon accurate four-bladed rotor blades as opposed to the two-bladed rotors his Hasbro version carried over from the Alpha Bravo m old. Shockwave is not included with this release, as the Unite Warriors line doesn't include Legends Class figures with their giftsets. :: The giftset included a collector commemorative coin when purchased in select retailers outside Japan.